


Virgin Sacrifice

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Dresden Files - Butcher
Genre: M/M, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, no! Ramirez is going to end up a virgin sacrifice! Whatever will Harry do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/gifts).



> For Yuletide 2007.

Ramirez sat on the other side of the cell with his head in his hands. "Virgin sacrifice? Dying a virgin is bad enough, but this fucking sucks."

I sighed. I _liked_ Ramirez, I really did, but that didn't translate into wanting to play hide the salami with Ramirez. Seriously, everyone thinking I was Toe-moss's boytoy was bad enough.

On the other hand, you know, virgin sacrifice. Potentially powerful magic in the wrong hands.

I got up and sat next to Ramirez. "So, what do you think we'd have to do to, you know, make you an invalid sacrifice?"

Ramirez glared at me. "Oh, no. No you don't. I'm not going to let you 'Wham, bam, thank you, man,' me. I want my first time to be special." Ramirez sighed. "Besides, I'm straight."

"So am I," I said. It might have come out a little too defensive, judging from his expression.

Ramirez sighed. "It doesn't matter. I bet you couldn't even do it. Straight, remember?"

I had a moment of stupid--_I can so!_\--but it subsided. "I don't want you to die, Carlos."

"Then prove it," Ramirez said. "Kiss me."

I gave him what was probably a deer in the headlights look, and then I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He snorted. Yeah, it was probably lame enough to deserve that.

Then Ramirez leaned over and kissed me. Not a quickie, but the real thing with his hands in my hair, and tongue, and what do you know? It was _hot_.

So I kissed him back, and then I started wondering exactly what we needed to do to deflower Ramirez. I mean, sure, I was turned on, but that wasn't the same as being ready to do anything that involved sticking a body part inside another body part. But then he moaned into my mouth and I thought that maybe we could make shit up as we went along.

Stupid penis. Maybe it knew something I didn't know. Yikes.

I reached over and pushed his cloak off, and slid my hands up under his shirt, and wouldn't you know that he was better at undressing someone else than I was? Because I found myself shirtless while I was still struggling with his clothes. He gave me one of those cocky little grins, then pulled his shirt off and came back for more kissing.

I _loved_ that cocky little grin. _Loved_ it. Stupid, stupid penis.

The next thing I knew his hand was down my pants, and _oh. My. Fucking. God._ Stupid penis was apparently in charge now. In fact, stupid penis informed me that whatever the hell Carlos wanted to do to me was fine by him. I blame stupid penis for my own hand sliding down Carlos's pants. At least I had some clue how to do this. I mean, I'd practiced at home on my own equipment, after all.

And then we were moaning and gasping into each other's mouths, and kissing, and fuck, maybe penis wasn't so stupid after all. And then he gasped, "Harry," and came, and that was just about the hottest thing ever. And then his hand sped up, and he was watching me with those smug eyes, damn him, and damn penis for knowing a good thing when he saw it, and... _Fuck._ So fucking good. Who knew?

Not-so-stupid penis, apparently.

We were idly smooching, and I was pretty sure from the change in energy that he wasn't a suitable sacrifice any more. He had that cocky grin again.

"I knew I'd be good," he said.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. "Let's get you out of here."

"I knew you'd be good, too," he said, his voice soft, and I felt the idiot gear kick in. Dammit.

We were definitely getting out of here. Both of us.


End file.
